


Vex? More Like Sex!

by IrisoPage



Category: Little Big Planet, LittleBigPlanet, Sackboy: A big adventure
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Size Difference, gender neutral reader, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Reader is an Evil Henchperson of Vex and apparently a Clown Fucker.
Relationships: Vex (LittleBigPlanet)/Reader, Vex (Sackboy: A big adventure)/Reader, Vex/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Vex? More Like Sex!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like clown/jester characters, but this one is Exceptionally Queer (TM)   
> I watched the cutscenes and called it a day, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Sir, can we  _ please _ listen to something besides Britney Spears' Toxic?"

You lost track of how many times you've heard the song that particular day. You think it might have been somewhere in the forties, but your brain refused to process anymore replays after that. If you had to listen to one more playback, you would seriously consider throwing yourself into the Topsy Turver.

Vex acknowledges you by smirking downwards in your direction, but goes about his usual Vexing business. 

While he easily dwarfed you, it didn't really make him more intimidating. Not to you, anyway. He never seemed to understand that being a giant compared to literally everyone else meant that you either had to constantly stare up at his crotch, or sprain your neck trying to make eye contact. It's a living.

"I will listen to literally anything else. I'll even accept more Britney. Just. No. More. Toxic." You plead, barely able to hear yourself over the surf guitars.

"How could you be so disrespectful towards a classic?" Vex puts a hand to his chest as he looks offended.

"I think they stop being classics once you've replayed them into the ground."

"You had better get used to it. This will be the national anthem quite soon!" He laughs,

"Can't this be the  _ one  _ thing we put to a vote?" 

You mean no offense to Britney, but you didn't think even the amazing benefits of being Main Henchperson could outweigh losing your sanity to pop music.

"Why don't you try to convince me?" He winks.

"Not this again." You know all too well what that tone means coming from  _ him. _

Sure, maybe the two of you had a  _ 'unique'  _ relationship for a 'Hencher' and 'Henchie,' but one should always show a bit of discretion when it came to when and where you got down to 'henching.'

"Whatever do you mean?" Vex feigns innocence as he pulls his lips into a tight smile.

"Just because we 'unraveled' together that one time, doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to bribe you." You wave dismissively, attempting to turn your back to the being towering over you.

"It would  _ never  _ accept such a bribe! Consider this...  _ an investment _ for your own benefit."

"Even if I did, you're too stubborn to change your mind anyway." At least for his music taste, anyway.

"True, but wouldn't you rather get off either way?"

He starts to lean down closer to you, propping himself up by his elbows and kicking his feet in the air like he was listening to some hot gossip.

He had a point, but you had a pretty valid one of your own.

"Shouldn't you be telling me to get back to work? Aren't you close to ruling over everything or something?"

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" He huffs heavily. His warm breath covers your entire body, making you become warmer even faster. "You can take a little break, since I'm feeling so generous." 

Vex not so subtly starts to inch one of his hands towards you, coming to rest behind you.

"You're not slick, you know that?" You look up at him accusingly, though you make no attempt to dodge his playful act of boxing you in.

"I like to think that I am." Vex chuckles as his other hand follows suit, forming a wall around you with his arms. "You certainly seem to think so."

He brings his arms closer to himself, closing the distance between the two of you.

"Get over here, you clown bastard." You put your hands to his face and lean in for an attempt for a kiss.

Vex can't really kiss back, but judging from the excited glow behind his face, you can tell he enjoys your display of subjugation. 

He scoops you up in one of his hands as he sits up, preferring to return to his position of peering down at you. The sudden movement knocks you onto your back, forcing you to glance up at that sinister yet familiar smile.

"Maybe I should carry you around like this more often." He laughs as he jostles you about in his palm.

"I thought I was supposed to be getting off, not get shaken up." You glare up at him, not particularly fond of such rough treatment from this high up.

"Aw, I'm just teasing. You'll get what you want." 

His reassurance isn't as effective when he makes a show of rolling you across his knuckles like a coin.

You try to set yourself upright, but you find yourself bent over his middle finger, ass up, with his knuckle pressed between your legs.

Your clothing still separates the two of you, but not for much longer. He easily pulls your clothes off, though he 'accidentally' gets your shirt stuck over your face just for a moment.

"This is a good look for you. You should wear it more often." His voice practically melts into a purr.

"I don't think this is Henchperson regulation."

"I make the rules. I'll make an exception for you." He winks as turns you over onto your back again.

"But no exception on the Britney?" You ask, but you figure that was asking too much of Vex.

_ "Maybe if you put on a good show, I'll reconsider." _

You're a bit more comfortable with your body firmly under his palm and your head resting against his fingers. At least until his other hand starts teasing you.

The hand that reaches over you is bigger than a 'normal sized' partner and has much more dexterity to boot. It's more like a giant quilted spider creeping over you than another person, but that makes it all the more interesting.

A finger traces over your frame, taking care to circle over sensitive areas as it moves lower. Every time the feather light movement finds a new spot to poke and prod at causes you to squeal.

"Noisy little thing, aren't you?" This only encourages him to rub more enthusiastically, though he purposefully ignores the space between your legs. 

When you look disappointed by this lack of attention, he puts on a fake pout.

"Aw, what's the matter? Need something?" He stops his movement and the hand holding you starts to close its fingers around you, barely ghosting against you.

You catch your breath as you stare up at his dumb smug face.

"All this work to get me hot and bothered just to leave me like this? I never took you to half-ass things like that." You shoot back.

_ "Not the answer I was looking for."  _ He hisses, though he keeps a sickly sweet smile on his face. His fingers wiggle threateningly, though you're unsure of what threat that would exactly be.

You decide to lay it on thick before he decides to toss you on the floor and walk away from the scene.

"Oh, won't you give me some relief, Sir? Only you're big enough and amazing enough to please me the way you do." You even finish it off with the most pleading smile to seal the deal.

"Now that's better." He nods approvingly and his fingers retract from around you. "But I think you need to quiet down after  _ that  _ pathetic acting." 

You would be offended by his scoffing if you didn't want to get off so badly.

A finger on the hand holding you presses against your lips, and you invite the tip into your mouth. You obediently suck on the finger, but it does little to muffle your noises as a finger on his other hands finally traces against your opening.

"That's it. Just like that." He chuckles as he pushes the finger into you. Your walls stretch around him and quickly coats it with your wetness.

His finger is so big it causes a bulge to show through your abdomen, growing and retreating as he starts to thrust it into you. It easily reaches your sweet spot, hitting it over and over as those glowing eyes of his watch intently.

"I definitely need to do this more often." His voice purrs close to you as he curls his finger inside you.

You feel yourself come undone, unable to last long with his finger stretching you wide and its persistent movement. You squeeze down on his finger as you come, all while moaning around another finger.

Vex pulls his finger out of you and inspects the fluid you've left behind. He pops it into his mouth, tasting it curiously and almost enthusiastically.

You barely have a moment of rest when you're set down on the floor again.

_ "Now you can get back to work." _

The Toxic continued.


End file.
